


The Boy God of Gore

by HEllmersy



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood Witch Stiles Stilinski, Deucalion is Kahn of Outworld, Graphic Description of Gore and Fatalities, M/M, Soldier Derek Hale, Soldier Laura Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEllmersy/pseuds/HEllmersy
Summary: The first time Derek sees the boy, he is standing obediently by Deucalions throne. He's done up in strips of crimson red cloth that leave barely anything to the imagination, the lower half of his face is covered by a red mask that shows the faint outline of sunken cheeks and sharp cheekbones, and he has black paint over his eyes that make the white pop and his Amber irises look dull and emotionless and there are two daggers holstered in the small of his back.The kid can't be more than 16 or 17 and he's apparently one of Deucalion's best Assassins, The Skarlet Witch some contenders called him while the others, mainly the other the outworlders, call him "The Boy God of Gore".Jesus... what has Derek gotten himself into?





	The Boy God of Gore

**Author's Note:**

> Mortal Kombat 11 is probably my favourite game of the year so far, and Skarlet is just such a badass and I really couldn't help myself. I need some psycho blood witch Stiles in my life and I suddenly realized at 2 am this morning that I'm A cAPAbLe HuMAN bEiNG with a means to make what I want. 
> 
> Anyways...
> 
> This is probably the most self-indulgent fic I have ever written like... ever. It was also written in a cold sweat at 3 am so there is bound to be typos and plot errors but I'm probably going to have to fix those sometime in the future. 
> 
> And if there is anyone who actually enjoys this I'm open to being coerced into a part two but just know that it might take a while.

[Soulless Creatures](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDRn5ZnUknM)

* * *

The Mortal Kombat tournament isn't something Derek had planned on attending, hell he didn't even know that it even existed until a few weeks ago, but General Hale had received word that their old enemy Kali would be there and therefore Derek couldn't say anything to dissuade his mother from sending him and his sister Laura halfway across the world to a desolate island in the South China sea.

Laura immediately gets hit on by some Movie Star name Jordan Parrish. Derek knows the name but he really couldn't care less, and from the look on Laura's face, she doesn't care much for him either as he prattles on about how much his fucking sunglasses cost (who the hell buys sunglasses that cost 500 dollars? A narcissist, that's who). 

Anyways...

Derek scans the crowd, he doesn't know the contestant's names, but there is an extremely tall man dressed up in white and blue robes to his far left and from what Derek can tell he doesn't have any irises so he's obviously blind or something, but he's talking quietly with two other men. Both Chinese, very muscular, one of them has tattoos of Dragons spaning up both his arms and across his shoulder blades and a headband tied securely around his head with leather gauntlets and a pair of nunchaku, the other one is done up in robes similar to the tall man and he has some kind of sunhat on (he doesn't look all that interesting, to be honest). 

Before he can take stalk of the other contestants, a man's voice rings out across the yard and everybody goes silent. Except for Jordan Parrish, of course.

* * *

The first time Derek sees the boy, he is standing obediently by Deucalions (the ruler of the neighbouring realm) throne. He's done up in strips of crimson red cloth that leave barely anything to the imagination and a set of intricately designed pauldrons secured to his shoulders, the lower half of his face is covered by a red mask that shows the faint outline of sunken cheeks and sharp cheekbones and he has black paint over his eyes that make the white pop and his Amber irises look dull and emotionless.

There are two daggers holstered in the small of his back. The kid can't be more than 16 or 17 and he's apparently one of Deucalion's best Assassins, The Skarlet Witch some contenders called him while the others, mainly the other the outworlders, call him "The Boy God of Gore".

Jesus... what has Derek gotten himself into?

He looks over to Laura and isn't very shocked to find her talking quietly with Jordan Parrish, as much as Derek hates it, hates him, they kind of owe him for kicking Kali's ass and saving Laura's life, but the only reason Jordan had to save Laura's life in the first place is because he fought her first and then Kali came in to finish the job.

Derek's just lucky that Laura was able to hold Kali off long enough for Jordan to come to and help her.

* * *

After the first sighting of the boy, he suddenly seems to be everywhere, just hovering at the edge of his sight. His loincloth swishes with each step and more than once Derek has gotten an eye full, but that's nothing compared to when he fights. Derek still can't get the image out of his head.

He had been fighting some kind of ninja, one that could shoot ice from his fingertips and freeze a person solid. Derek was sure that the ninja was going to win, but before he could get the final hit in. The boy had thrown a dagger and lodged it into the ninja's shoulder, rendering his arm useless without medical attention. The man had tried to make a comeback but he was too vitally injured and a swift kick from the boy sent him stumbling back, dead on his feet for lack of a better term.

The boy had looked up to Deucalion, awaiting his orders, and Deucalion had smiled and shouted. 

_"FINISH HIM!"_

Derek almost didn't want to believe it, but the boy had looked absolutely gleeful as he pulled a dagger from its sheath across his lower back and _plunged it into his own stomach_. Derek had just barely managed not to gasp and the boy was there one second and then a living puddle of blood the next.

The outworlders cheered and hooted as the ninja was strung up by his hand and feet by tentacles made of blood and the boy suddenly appeared underneath the ninja. He eyed the crowds giddily as he took a dagger and slashed the ninja across the stomach, standing there in a rain of blood and organs like he was taking a _fucking shower._

The Boy God of Gore certainly lives up to his name, but the oddest part is how beautifulDerek thought he looked as he literally bathed in the blood of his enemy.


End file.
